


Armiger Testing

by StonesFics



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Ignis has the braincell, i love these idiot boys, just two teens being Stupid, kind of crack, no beta we die like men, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonesFics/pseuds/StonesFics
Summary: Ignis sighed and the tension melted out of his shoulders. “Where’s Prompto? I noticed that his shoes are by the door but I haven’t heard…”The words died on his lips as he entered the living room and processed the scene in front of him.“...Noctis?”“...Yes?”“Where’s the furniture?”Ignis really shouldn't leave Noctis and Prompto alone to their own devices.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	Armiger Testing

**Author's Note:**

> As a disclaimer, I don't know if this is really accurate to how to Armiger is supposed to work but this idea was waay too funny to not write.

“So, what can you store in there?” Prompto asked out of the blue as they were lounging and gaming in Noctis’s apartment. 

Noct glanced at the phone charger he just pulled from his Armiger and shrugged. “Anything, I guess? I mostly just store weapons and shit I might need.”

“Is there a limit to it?”

Noctis blinked. “I… don’t know. I don’t think so.”

Prompto put his controller down, now more interested in the questions than the game. “Where does it all go?”

Noctis shrugged again. “I don’t know.”

“Hmmmm…” Prompto pulled his phone out of his pocket and swiped through it before handing it to the prince. “Here, put it in your Armiger and we’ll record it. For, you know, science!”

Noctis rolled his eyes but nonetheless took the phone. He couldn’t say that he wasn't curious himself. Anytime he’d try to mess around with it before, Ignis had admonished him saying that it was a gift from the gods and not a toy to mess with. But Ignis wasn’t there at the moment and so 90% of his impulse control wasn’t either. 

Noctis pressed the record button on the phone and with a burst of blue crystals it disappeared into the Armiger. They waited a few moments as if waiting for something Eos shattering to happen even though logically nothing different would occur. Then Noct pulled the phone back into existence and stopped the recording. 

Eagerly Prompto scooted next to Noctis and pressed himself against his friend, eyes glued to the phone. “What happened to it? Play the video!”

Noct did, opening up the video and playing it. There was a beat then blue crystals washed over the camera and when they cleared… nothing changed. The footage was frozen on Noctis’s legs. He could still hear their breathing in the recording but footage-wise nothing changed. After a moment, the blue crystals once again washed over the camera and the video ended.

“It just stayed there,” Noctis said, looking at the phone with a puzzled expression. 

“Or did it freeze?” Prompto wondered, his hand tapping his chin. “Try it again but this time get up and move around. See if the video still works.”

So Noct did that. He hit record, put the phone into the Armiger, stood up, took a lap around the couch, then sat back down and recalled the phone. When they watched the video this time, the phone moved with Noctis, recording what was in front of him while he walked. 

“Maybe it’s stuck at a fixed point around me,” Noctis suggested once the video had ended.

“Yeah, like, it disappears but is kind of still there and invisible?” Prompto theorized with a hand rubbing his chin. “That’s so cool!”

Noctis snorted. “It’s good to know. Could come in handy if I ever have to infiltrate somewhere and spy on people.”

“Or when you fall asleep in class, you can just record the lesson and no one would know!”

That earned a bright laugh from the prince. “That’s brilliant!”

“I know, I’m a genius,” Prompto boasted, hand placed on his chest dramatically. “Now, what else can we test?”

* * *

Ignis walked into Noct’s apartment, grocery bag in hand, and took off his shoes placing them neatly by the door. The place was quieter than he expected. Usually when Prompto was over he and Noct were less than quietly playing video games. However, as he started down the hall, all he could hear was his own footsteps. It was… concerning, to say the least.

“Noct?” Ignis called out. “Are you here?”

“Yeah, I’m here, Specs,” Noctis called back from the living room. 

Ignis sighed and the tension melted out of his shoulders. “Where’s Prompto? I noticed that his shoes are by the door but I haven’t heard…”

The words died on his lips as he entered the living room and processed the scene in front of him.

“...Noctis?”

“...Yes?”

“Where’s the furniture?”

Prince Noctis stood awkwardly amongst the empty living room, shifting from one foot to the other as if unsure of what to do.

“What do you mean?”

Ignis took a deep breath. Regicide is illegal, he reminded himself.

“Where are the couches, Noctis?”

A pause.

“What’s a couch?”

Even Noct winced at how stupid that sounded. He kept his eyes anywhere but meeting Ignis’s piercing gaze.

“Surprise!”

With a shout, Prompto materialized next to Noctis in midair in a flurry of blue crystals and ungracefully tumbled to the floor. 

_Breathe in, hold, breath out. Regicide is still illegal._

Ignis stared at the boy on the floor flatly. “It’s nice to see you again, Prompto.”

Prompto lifted his head off of the carpet and gave a sheepish smile. “Hey, Iggy!”

Ignis’s glare returned to the prince. “Is the furniture stored within the Armiger as well?”

Noctis rubbed the back of his head and nodded. “We were, uh, trying to see if there was a size limit. We haven’t hit it yet.”

“Well, I believe it’s time to replace it all,” Ignis told him and then moved to the kitchen counter which was blessedly still in place. “I’ll start on dinner in the meantime. Afterwards we’ll have a nice long discussion on why putting a human being in the Armiger was a very stupid idea.”

Noctis sighed and his shoulders deflated a bit. “Okay. Come on, Prom, let’s get started.”

Prompto bounced to his feet, his usual cheery grin on his face. “Roger!” 

The two teens got to work returning the furniture back to this plane of existence and their rightful places in the living room and Ignis started making dinner. Noct and Prompto at least worked well together in taking the massive couches out and repositioning them. Even though they were disastrous when left alone, Ignis preferred this odd chaos to when Noctis would nap the afternoon away alone. He was much happier now with Prompto bouncing around him. 

“Okay, now, hear me out! What if you stored your bed in the Armiger? You could sleep anywhere!”

_Breathe in, hold, breathe out._

**Author's Note:**

> Ignis: Where are the couches?  
> Prompto from within the Armiger: Play dumb!  
> Noctis: What's a couch?  
> Prompto: Not that dumb!
> 
> Thanks for reading! This was just something stupid I came up with and wrote in a few hours and it makes me laugh so I had to share it!


End file.
